


It's a date

by OUATgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, POV Castiel, Post-Season/Series 12, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATgirl/pseuds/OUATgirl





	It's a date

At first I fell  
Fell from grace   
Fell for you   
Fell in love

As you slayed the demons  
Following you in your sleep  
In that old two lane road  
I held you close to me  
But you slipped through my fingers  
Into that dark pit

It was your turn to fall  
Your turn to go  
Your turn to take  
That treacherous road

Begging for a sign   
You screamed  
And so I gave up   
And threw myself in

Gripping you tight  
Next to my heart  
I wispered the secret   
I kept from the start

But before we could live  
Before we could love  
I fell once again  
Felt the wrath from above

Now it's your turn to mourn  
My turn to wait  
I'll be back my love  
I promise... it's a date


End file.
